The Truth About Fred
by sessha-chan
Summary: Responding to some disturbing visions Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and the Guardians go to Britain, to Hogwarts to make sure that Fate’s will is carried out. And to fry a nasty character. Ch 1 to 4 Caution! Slight Wizard Bashing. CCSHP
1. Meet Fred

The Truth about Fred 

By Sessha-chan

Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff why would I be writing _fanfiction?_

Chapter 1 

Meet Fred

Sakura toyed with the tiny magical key that hung around her neck, trying to pay attention. It was not that the lesson was boring or that her teacher was dull, but she was being plagued by reoccurring visions every night for the past week. Kero had advised her to write everything she remembered down and her notebook was almost full. Ever since her ascension to the position of the world's most powerful magician six years ago, she had become quite used to peering into the future, but these were new.

_I wonder what it means,_ she thought. _Maybe I should talk to Eriol and get his opinion. As Clow Reed he should know something._

She was torn away from her thoughts by the final bell of the day ringing. School was finally over and she did not have cheerleading so she could go right home. Tomoyo had choir and Syaoran had soccer practice so she did not have anyone to walk home with.

Kero was waiting for her when she got home. Both Toya and her father had long since found out about her magical exploits and the truth about Kero-chan-the-cute-and-innocent-plushy. Still, it looked like no one else was home yet.

"Kero? I've gotta call Eriol. I need Clow Reed's knowledge," She mumbled, dialing the phone number of her mentor. "Eriol? Is it all right if Kero-chan and I come over? I need Clow's knowledge on some visions I've been having,"

"So, Sakura," Eriol said as he sat back in his impressive European style chair, "Tell me about these visions you have been having,"

Sakura put her teacup down and handed Kero a cookie. "Well, they started a week ago. They always begin the same way with a strange castle surrounded by a magic I have never felt before. And there's this boy with the purest green eyes I've ever seen. That's all that I can see of him, the rest of him is in shadow, but he's fighting a man with the most frightening red eyes. They both feel of magic but so different from each other. Like black and white. And they're fighting like they want to kill each other," Sakura looked pained. Violence had never sat well with the young magician.

Eriol sat in silence, pondering his student's words. Sakura identified his expression as his 'well, I didn't see _this_ one coming!' look. She nervously waited for him to say something.

"This castle, could you draw me a picture of what it looked like in your vision?" he asked. Sakura nodded and, with a wave of his hand, Eriol conjured up a piece of paper and a pencil and handed them to her. "Please take as much time as you need,"

Taking the paper and pencil Sakura got to work, recalling as best she could the many turrets, towers, windows and walls. Her stokes were at the same time both messy and precise and in a few moments she handed the rendering back to her mentor.

"Is this any help?"

Eriol studied the sketch with a small frown. "Yes it is Sakura-chan. If I am correct in my prediction, you should start packing your bags. And tell my Dear Descendent to do the same. I must contact a friend of mine to confirm this and until then please be ready to go to Europe,"

"Europe?" Sakura gasped, "Why am I getting visions of Europe?"

"I believe that it is because of how much your power has grown over the years Sakura-chan. Six years ago you surpassed the power of the Great Clow Reed and you have only been growing ever since," Eriol smiled proudly. "When I was Clow Reed I would often receive visions from around the world. Now that you are more powerful than I, I am not surprised at this turn of events. Although the fact that I did not foresee the same events is pleasing," he smiled some more. Sakura rolled her eyes. There was nothing her mentor loved more than the unpredictable and the unpredicted and now that his ability to see into the future had been cut in half he seemed to be enjoying life twice as much. Go figure.

"So what does it mean, Eriol?"

"That the war has finally broken out," he said calmly, taking a sip of his tea. Sakura gasped in horror.

"War?"

"Oh yes, it was only a matter of time,"

"Where?"

"In the Wizarding World of Europe," he took another sip of his tea.

"Wizarding World?" Sakura wondered, "What is that?"

"That," Kero answered, "is what the Wizards call the communities they formed,"

"Wizards?" Oh, she was lost. "What are Wizards?"

"What do _they_ have to do with Sakura?" Kero cut in, " I don't like 'em and you know it. Too stuck up by a long shot,"

Eriol smile at Sakura, deftly ignoring Kero's rant. He sometimes forgot that she did not have knowledge on everything. She learned so quickly that it was sometimes hard to keep up with her.

"Wizards are people who use magic but in a different way than us magicians. If you divided the majority of the world's magic users into three categories there would be the Magicians, Sorcerers and the Wizards with the Magicians at the top and the Wizards at the bottom. That is not to say that they cannot be formidable in their own right. They have, in fact, developed quite the ingenious method of manipulating magic," he seemed quite please for some reason.

"So who are they at war with?"

"Why, more wizards or course," Eriol answered, "They are the only magic users who tend to congregate together and form communities of their own. Magicians and Sorcerers historically tended to, and still do, integrate themselves into the surrounding communities of regular people just like you, Syaoran-kun and myself have done,"

"Why would they do that? Make their own community, that is," Sakura wondered.

"Because they think that they're better than everyone else," Kero snorted and gobbled down another cookie. Eriol smiled some more.

"It is true that largely they do not know of the existence of Magicians and Sorcerers, and as such tend to hold themselves in higher regard than everyone else," he conceded.

"So what can we do?" she looked down miserably at her tea. It was probably cold by now.

"Right now? You and my Dear Descendent can start packing. And you might want to inform Tsukishiro-san of our plans as well. I do not think that Yue would be pleased if you when anywhere without him accompanying you,"

Sakura nodded, a worried frown creasing her forehead. Eriol escorted her and Kero to the door of his impressive home and bid them good day. He watched with kind eyes as his former guardian and his successor, the Master of the Sakura Cards, disappeared down the street.

"Spinel," he said, turning to head back into the parlor, "Could you fetch the mirror? I must talk to Albus,"

Spinel Sun looked up from the book he was reading and blinked his big kitty eyes at his creator in surprise, "That Dumbledore Wizard you met back in London?"

"Yes. He is the Headmaster at the school Sakura-chan had been dreaming about,"

Spinel nodded and flew off to fetch the mirror. When he deposited it in his master's hands he stepped back to observe.

Eriol set the round mirror on a stand on the table before him and watched impassively as it responded to his bidding. His own youthful reflection melted away and was replaced by the face of a weary looking Witch in a pointed green hat and spectacles.

"Yes? Who are you? Do you know what time of night it is?" she demanded peevishly. Eriol studied her silently.

"I take it you are Professor Minerva McGonagall?" he asked at last. The witch nodded. "My I inquire as to where Albus is? I need to speak with him concerning his school,"

"Albus," she visibly fought back tears, "Albus is dead. He was murdered at the end of last term,"

"Did he? That was unexpected," Eriol suppressed a smile. It would not do to make light of the woman's grief, "Then may I inquire as to who is currently Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

"That would be me," she replied smartly, "I am Acting Headmistress in Albus' stead,"

"Excellent. My name is Hiiragizawa Eriol, formerly the Magician Clow Reed. What can you tell me of the currant state of affairs in the Wizarding World?"

"Oh wow!" Sakura exclaimed, "It's just like in all the pictures!"

"I am glad you like it Sakura-chan," Eriol smiled.

Yes, they had arrived in London, all seven of them. Sakura had asked Syaoran to come and of course Yue and Kero had insisted on following their master and Eriol had come with Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Toya wanted to come but he had collage classes to attend and several part time jobs to juggle so Sakura threatened to seal him in the country if he insisted any more. So he entrusted all of his big-brother-protectiveness on Yukito's shoulders, certain that Yue would do his best to keep Sakura safe.

Eriol led them from the Airport through the winding streets of the history filled city to the train station called King's Cross. The hodgepodge group of foreigners wound their way through the thick crowds until they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten. All four guardians and Sakura noticed the barrier and illusion on the brick wall. Syaoran ran his hands inches over the surface, also sensing the magic.

"I can feel something there, but I can't pinpoint what it is," he said finally, stepping back.

"That is the portal to the platform nine and three quarters, the Wizard's train station," Eriol explained, "We shall take the train from there to a school called Hogwarts,"

"Hogwarts?" Yukito mused, "Strange name,"

"Yes, well, Wizards seem to enjoy that type of thing," Spinel shrugged.

"What's this about pig pimples?" Kero asked.

"Hogwarts, Kero-chan," Sakura explained, "The school we're going to,"

"Indeed. As it is we should continue," Eriol said as he stepped through the wall.

They emerged in a moderately busy platform that hosted an obscenely bright red train. People were already boarding and Eriol led them on as well. All of the compartments were uncommonly full. It took them a while to find one that looked promising. In a compartment near the back of the train sat a lone boy in his late teens with obviously dyed dark red hair and brown eyes. He jumped when they opened the door, as if he had not expected anyone to come across him.

"Hello," Eriol smiled, "Would it be alright with you if my companions and I sat with you?"

"No one else is," the boy shrugged and moved his duffle bag to the floor at his feet. When everyone was settled Sakura introduced herself and her friends.

"You feel familiar, have you ever been to Tokyo?" she asked. Fred Sagitta, as he had introduced himself, shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I've never really been out of Britain,"

"Are you sure?" she pressed.

"I'm sure. Until recently I've been going to school,"

"School? Like Hogwarts? That's where we're going now," she nodded. Fred stiffened.

"Why would you be going to Hogwarts in the middle of the year?" he asked casually.

"Research," said Yukito and Nakuru at the same time. The two Guardians glanced at each other, shrugged then when back to doing whatever they had been doing.

"Research? What are you researching?"

"How Eastern Magics differ from European Magics," Syaoran shrugged. "When I told my mother about this trip she demanded I 'use my time wisely and send her a detailed report of everything I learned during my travels,'" he quoted gravely. Sakura and Nakuru giggled while Eriol and the other three Guardians just smiled.

"And you don't want to get on her bad side," Sakura nodded sagely. Syaoran groaned.

"If I did I might as well sign my death certificate myself," he said seriously. Sakura patted his arm.

"You mother's that scary?" Fred asked. Sakura and Syaoran nodded.

"My mother is the head of the Li clan and yes, she is scary," Syaoran said, staring intently at his hands. Oh, the memories of growing up in a female dominated home.

"She's not that bad," Sakura was slow to defend. She had, after all, only met the auspicious lady only two or three times. Syaoran shot her a tortured glare. She shut up.

"So, where are you headed, Mr. Sagitta?" Yukito asked.

"Hogwarts as well," he admitted with a shrug, "I have some business to take care of,"

"Why didn't Tomoyo come?" Syaoran asked Sakura. Sakura shrugged.

"She and her mother were out of the country. I think they went to France for a week for some designer convention, and I couldn't reach her,"

"She must be enjoying that," Yukito commented.

"I hope so!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chan? May I speak with you in the hall?" Eriol asked, rising. Sakura nodded and followed her mentor out with a smile to everyone else.

"What does he want?" Fred asked.

"Eriol's probably just making sure Sakura's feeling alright. He worries over he almost as much as her brother does," Nakuru huffed, still feeling put out that her Toya had chosen Yukito over her. It just did not seem fair.

"Why wouldn't she be feeling alright?"

"Who knows,"

Out in the narrow corridor between the compartments, Eriol escorted Sakura a few feet from their compartment.

"You said he felt familiar. Does he feel the same as the boy in you visions?" he asked. Sakura hesitated before nodding.

"But that boy had green eyes not brown,"

"Come now Sakura, you well know the ways people with no magic use to change their appearance. You shouldn't always trust your eyes," he admonished gently, "If you must, use _The Mirror _to reflect his true appearance,"

"I trust my senses," she decided.

"Then we shall alert the others to keep an eye on Mr. Fred Sagitta,"

"I hope we can get this over with quickly. I do want time to see what I can of Europe while we're here and we can't do that when we're waiting in one spot," Sakura sighed.

"We could do a tracking spell,"

"And mess with the Tapestry of Fate? She'd strangle me with a Lifethread,"

"You've been reading too much,"

"You mean we have to walk all the way to the school?" Syaoran groaned.

"It's not that far..." Fred muttered, trying to convince himself.

Eriol smiled mischievously, "Come now, it won't take us that long. Mr. Sagitta has a broom and Syaoran, Sakura and I can cast spells to enable flight,"

Taking the hint Sakura fished her key out of her shirt and tossed it up into the air, _"Key that hides the forces of Darkness! Show your true identity! By the sacred covenant, I, Sakura, command you! Release!" _she cried and grasped the staff that formed. "_Fly! _Come on Yuki, I'll carry you since you can't fly right now," she offered as impressive translucent white wings sprouted out of her back and lifted her off the earth.

Syaoran sighed and pulled out a sutra, _"Flying Steps,"_ and the sutra vanished into a lifting wind.

Eriol summoned his own staff in the same manner as Sakura and was also lifted off the ground. He beckoned Nakuru towards him and soon everyone, including Fred, was airborne.

It was only a matter of minutes before they arrived at the great castle school called Hogwarts. Sakura paused when they landed to stare up at the great edifice. "This is the castle," she murmured.

"Eh?" Yukito asked, "The castle from your visions?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Yue says it feels familiar,"

"Had Clow been here before?"

"I don't think so, but then again he could have come here before he created the Guardians,"

"Come, we are expected," Eriol cut in, starting up the grass to the impressive entrance steps. He led the merry procession into the castle. A harried looking Witch met them.

"I take it that these are the people you mentioned, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" Professor McGonagall said by way of greeting. Eriol nodded.

"Yes, This is my successor, Sakura Kinomoto, a descendent of Clow Reed's, Syaoran Li as well as our friends Yukito Tsukishiro and Nakuru Akizuki. And these two are the Guardians of the Sun: Kero-chan and Spinel," everyone bowed in turn, "Oh yes, and this is Fred,"


	2. A Loving Family Relationship

**Chapter 2**

A Loving Family Relationship

Disclaimer: one of these days, I will be writing stuff that people will write fanfiction on. Until then, I entertain myself writing fanfiction on other people's works.

They had, apparently, arrived in the middle of classes so Professor McGonagall decided she had time to show them to the rooms she had had prepared. She warned them about how the castle liked to change 'to keep things from getting boring, like life wasn't eventful enough,' and other miscellaneous tidbits that could be helpful during their stay. Sakura shivered at the mention that the castle was haunted and that the ghosts could be seen by anyone.

A bell sounded and suddenly the halls were swamped with black robed children. Sakura was nearly carried away in all the hustle and bustle until Syaoran grabbed her hand and hauled her back.

"Almost lost you there," He joked, "That's what you get for staying so tiny,"

"Gee thanks," she muttered sourly, "Make a pass at my height,"

"You know Sakura-chan," Yukito observed, "He only does it to give himself a reason to talk to you,"

Syaoran and Sakura blushed.

"Oh! Yuki-chan! You're so naughty," Nakuru squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Please calm yourself, Nakuru," Eriol sighed.

"But Eriol!" she whined, still wrapped around Yukito's neck.

"Or else I'll forbid you from seeing Sakura-chan's brother,"

Nakuru squeaked and leapt away from Yukito. "I'll be good," she promised. Everyone rolled their eyes, each wondering how long that promise would last.

"Professor?" a girl with thick brown hair caught Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"Have you heard anything on Harry? We've been so worried,"

Sakura noticed that Fred had faded into the back of the crowd at the appearance of the girl. Odd behavior, in her opinion.

"No, Miss Granger, I have not heard anything about Potter. Not since last summer. Why do you ask? Has he not been answering your owls?"

"That's just it! They can't even locate him!"

Sakura was lost. Owls? What did they have to do with this Harry person?

"Am I the only one who's lost?" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"I'm lost too,"

"That's a relief,"

"Professor? Who are these people?"

"Wait and you will find out along with everyone else, Miss Granger,"

"But!" She started to protest and was cut off by the Acting Headmistress's sharp glare.

"Now run along to your next class. I expect you will ensure that Mr. Weasley will be in Transfiguration this afternoon?"

"Yes Professor," and the bushy haired girl trotted off into the insane crowd.

"This is what you get for arriving in the middle of the term," Professor McGonagall sighed. "Well, come on, let's you all to my office,"

Sakura sat at one of the four student tables in the Great Hall. She stared at the food before her, eyebrows drawn together in puzzlement. She poked at the mass of food that Kero had piled on her plate.

"What is this?" she asked Syaoran. Syaoran just shrugged helplessly.

"I have no idea,"

"I believe that is what is called Toad-in-the-Hole," Yukito explain, examining Sakura's plate. "It's nothing much more than bread and eggs,"

"Oh." Sakura still looked wary, "What about this?" she pointed at some strange meat.

"I have no clue," Yukito shrugged.

"Kippers, Sakura-chan, they are called kippers," Eriol smiled from his seat down the long table.

"And what are kippers?" asked Syaoran.

"Herring, I believe, my Dear Descendent,"

"That funny fish?"

Eriol nodded. Sakura giggled at the funny face Syaoran made.

"Perhaps you would like to try these, Sakura-chan," Yukito passed her a plate with pancakes stacked on it. Finally, something she recognized. Sakura thanked him and pushed the food Kero had gotten to one side, piling up pancakes in their stead.

"So what are we going to do now that we're here?" Nakuru asked, turning to look expectantly at her Master.

"You all might as well learn as much about these Wizards as you can while we are staying here. That will include attending the classes of the students and Job-Shadowing the Professors if need be," Eriol said, "and don't forget to take notes, as we are supposed to be conducting a research project,"

"Did anyone think to bring notebooks?" Yukito asked. No one said anything.

"Don't worry about it," Eriol said with a casual wave of his hand, "I will be teaching Sakura-chan _Creation_ so if anyone needs anything just come to either her or myself,"

"Creation? Really?" Sakura gasped, her eyes glowing in anticipation.

"Don't get too excited about it yet, Sakura-chan. _Creation_ is a difficult, high level spell and I would not be surprised if it took me an hour just to break it down for you," Eriol warned. Sakura nodded, calming down a bit.

"When do we start?" she asked with a grin.

Sakura sat opposite her mentor on the lawn before the Castle in a swirling blaze of auras. Eriol had realized very early on in her training that Sakura learned things best if shown once and then forced to use the skill she had just been taught. Therefore, the reincarnated Clow Reed would walk her through the steps of a spell before proceeding to attack her in an illusionary world created between their two minds. The result sometimes was a rather flashy lightshow of clashing pink and blue auras. For this particular lesson they had unwittingly managed to gather a rather large crowd of curious students as well as their companions.

"How long have they been at it?" Nakuru asked as she distractedly pulled hairs out from Spinel's tail. Spinel, of course, was not sitting still for this abuse so the newer Moon Guardian was getting quite the workout chasing him.

"Three hours, I believe," said Yukito.

"Do you think she's learned the spell yet?" Syaoran asked, looking up from his task of sharpening his sword.

"Well, usually when Sakura-chan learns the spell they come out of their world," Yukito explained. Syaoran nodded and turned back to his sword.

"Blimey," said a red-haired boy they had met in the school, "What are they doing there?"

"Ron!" gasped the bushy-haired girl, apparently shocked at her friend's outburst. Yukito smiled, turning to face their audience.

"Don't worry about our friends. Eriol-san is teaching Sakura-chan," he smiled winningly.

"Teaching her what? How?" the girl asked.

"Magic. With more magic, of course," Kero sniffed.

"Yeah, but what are those lights?" asked Ron. Kero gave him a patient stare.

"Auras, little Wizard, they are their auras,"

"But no one can make their aura visible," argued the girl.

"No Wizard, maybe," Yukito said cheerfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you would have been correct if you phrased your statement 'there are no _Wizards_ that can make their aura visible' that's all," he smiled some more.

"Then why can they?" she asked defensively pointing at the passively dueling Magicians, "If they're not Wizards then what are they?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley," interrupted Professor McGonagall in a stern voice, "Would you please stop pestering out guests," the two backed off very grudgingly.

"Headmistress, how are you doing?" Yukito asked congenially.

"Pleasantly. What are your friends doing, Mr. Tsukishiro?"

"Eriol-san is presently teaching Sakura-chan a passive high level spell" he replied.

"Oh? How is it he is doing that?"

"They are dueling in an illusionary world that Sakura-chan created between their minds. Eriol-san taught her the spell this morning after the conclusion of breakfast and now Sakura-chan is battling for mastery,"

"Battling?" She looked shocked.

"Oh yes. Sakura-chan learns best in the heat of the fight. That is how she started studying magic after all," he nodded. "Don't worry, the worst either will get from this is a terrible headache from magic strain. If it keeps up for another six hours then you can start worrying. Eriol-san might not be able to last that long,"

Syaoran and the remaining Guardians snickered. The students and Professor McGonagall were shocked at this revelation.

Suddenly Yukito and Kero snapped their attention to their mistress in tandem. Sakura's aura flared violently, forcing Eriol physically back. Syaoran smiled when he noticed that she held a small dagger in her hands.

Eriol stood and brushed grass and dirt off his clothing, his bright aura fading into obscurity. He studied his student. Sakura still sat, vacant-eyed in center of the blazing inferno of her own magic.

"Not again," he sighed, "Tsukishiro-san, please restrain Yue and Kero," Yukito's eyes narrowed but he grabbed Kero to keep the little Guardian from stopping the reincarnation of their Creator.

"What are you planning, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran growled, rising from the steps he had been sitting on, sword in an offensive position.

"Do not worry yourself, my Sweet Little Descendent. I must bring Sakura-chan back from her own World, and the only way to do that is to forcibly cut off the stream of magic she is supplying it," he summoned a sword and paced the circumference of Sakura's aura, tracing the edge into the grass with the tip of the blade. When he had completed the circle he moved behind his trapped student and tapped the base of her skull with the pommel, effectively dropping her to the ground. The flaring pink energy vanished with a flicker.

"What'd you do that for?" Syaoran shouted. The students watching muttered in shock. Yukito lost his control over Yue, shocking all of the British onlookers with the sudden appearance of the silver angel.

"Explain yourself!" the Moon Guardian demanded.

"Don't worry, Dear Descendent," Eriol returned the sword from wherever it had some from and turned Sakura onto her back, "You as well, Yue. Sakura-chan cannot be stopped any other way and you both know it. As it is, give me a moment," he fished a pendent out of his shirt and raised it to the sky, _"Key that hides the forces of Darkness! By the sacred covenant! I, Eriol, command you! Release!"_ the impressive Sun Staff formed in his hand and he held it parallel over the unconscious girl.

"What's he up to now?" muttered some one in the student crowd.

"_Sakura, Daughter of a Half-Soul of Clow, Mistress of the Cards, I Eriol, Half-Soul of Clow, command you! Heal and Awake!"_ he commanded. Sakura's eyes fluttered open and he returned his staff to its pendent form.

"Oh!" She sat up, "Was I trapped again?"

"Don't worry about it. You managed to create a dagger to defeat me with," he smiled down at her pointing to what she was still clutching. Sakura glanced down at the small dagger and held it up. The sun reflected off the sliver workmanship of the hilt and guard and the perfectly tempered steel of the blade.

"How long did it take me?" she asked. Eriol smiled.

"Less time then I had anticipated," he held his hand out to help her up. She took it and hauled herself to her feet.

"What should I do with this?" she asked, holding up the little dagger.

"Did you make that Sakura?" Syaoran asked, popping up by her side. Sakura nodded and handed it to the Chinese Sorcerer.

"Yeah, Eriol had forbid me from using any of the Cards, like usual. I couldn't just defend, I had to create something offensive in order to win," she shrugged. "But when I did I couldn't wake. Sometimes the fact that my control is far from perfect is all too obvious," she smiled wryly.

"That's why he had to knock you out?" Syaoran asked, shooting a glare over to Eriol.

"Yes, the only way to stop my magic is to, well, knock me out. I've gotten so that I can uphold spells even in my sleep, but if I'm forced unconscious then my magic fails," she explained, trying to calm both Syaoran and her Guardians down. "Like that time when Eriol was testing me, back when he first came to Tomoeda and I passed out when I found him in the gym,"

"I still don't like it," Syaoran glowered.

"If there was any other way then Eriol would use that," Sakura frowned, "Stop being a baby about it. Do you think I'm such a child that I can't take anything he dishes out? I defeated him when I was in grade five, I think I can still take him,"

"It's not that we don't think you're powerful enough, Sakura," Kero said, "But you're our Mistress and we gotta protect you from harm,"

"I understand, Kero-chan," she smiled a little sadly, "but you must know that if Eriol-kun left me in a state like that I could eventually be drained off all of my magic. And with how powerful I've gotten not even the combined efforts of Eriol, Syaoran, you and Yue could stop me from dying,"

"What does that mean, Sakura?" Yue demanded, his silver eyebrows furrowing.

"I've been doing research, Yue," Sakura explained, "At ten I was more powerful than Clow Reed and I had only been practicing for a year or so. Since then, I have been studying under Eriol and I have only gotten stronger. I you look at it like an equation then my powers have been increasing exponentially for years. Even what my body needs to sustain itself has increased past the point of what it would be safe for any of you to give to save me should I be drained completely,"

"Sakura, are you sure of this?" Syaoran asked, searching her emerald eyes. Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Yes. I have done the research and the math. But don't worry, it would take several days of fighting at full strength, using all of the cards as well as spells to drain me that far, so you don't have to worry," she grinned, "The odds that we'd come across an opponent that strong is doubtful,"

"Yeah," Syaoran mumbled, still not liking how things had been going.

"Oh, just forget about it you guys!" Sakura sighed loudly, "It's nothing to worry about, since I'm not going to get into a position like that. Promise." The she grinned, "But check it out! I mastered the _Creation_ spell!"

"And in record time too, I must say," Eriol smiled at his student and successor.

"So now we can get on with out research," Spinel commented dryly, nursing his poor abused tail, having finally gotten away from the gleefully vicious Nakuru.

"Right!" Sakura smiled and handed out notebooks and pens to Syaoran, Nakuru and Yue, who had obligingly turned back into Yukito. Eriol did not need any made by Sakura since he could make his own. "Cool! This is going to make life so much easier!" she giggled madly.

"Yeah, you can make your own battle costumes. What a let down for Tomoyo," Syaoran smirked.

"Oh, don't worry about Tomoyo. Nothing could stop her from making me costumes," Sakura giggled some more.

"What are they going on about?" asked one of the students.

"Not a clue. But they are so weird," said another student. Sakura just flashed them a bright grin.

"Yep," she chirped, startling them, "I have to admit that me and my friends are a little strange. But honestly, isn't everyone?" and with that she breezed back into the school with all the dignity her position as a half-trained, all-powerful, sixteen-year-old Magician allowed.

"Well, what can one say to that?" Eriol smiled broadly, "Is it strange to see the most respected girl in all Asian Magic in action?"

"Well, I think she's handling this situation pretty well," Nakuru said, shrugging fluidly as she followed her Master up the steps after Sakura, "She's the one being driven batty by visions and to have to put up with it here of all places as well as your training..." the female Moon Guardian trailed off with a sigh.

"It's is rather remarkable that she's still passing her high school courses as well as advancing through the High Magics," Yukito agreed.

The whole school was abuzz with whisperings about the foreign guests. Of course, they all seemed oblivious to it. No one seemed to notice that none of the foreign Magickers were taking religious notes on anything. In fact many of their notebooks were filled with nothing more than doodles. Eriol had studied European Magic back when he was Clow Reed and he commented that they had not made much progress in the hundreds of years since he had studied. Yukito took notes just for the sake of taking note. It was Yuki, after all. Nakuru doodled across every page in ever notebook she could get her hands on. Syaoran did not even bother trying to look like he was taking notes. When someone asked he just stared at them until Sakura or someone else said that he had a perfect memory and did not need to take notes. A lie, of course, but oh well. Sakura doodled a little, writing down bits and pieces of her vision along the margins to keep it fresh in her mind for when the time came.

Training took place every morning before breakfast. When Eriol and Sakura were not dueling between their minds the Magician and Sorcerer faced off against Sakura, two on one in a contest of both magic and martial arts. Some of the students commented that the odds were unfair, but they stopped when Sakura obligingly took Eriol and Syaoran on one at a time. She did not even manage to break a sweat. It was almost too sad to watch.

Word of the early morning show spread through the school like a grassfire in summer. It was amazing how many children got up early just to watch the impressive displays of power and training.

But of course with fame came headaches...

"Are all Asian Wizards like you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. The girl with bushy hair, Hermione, had been pestering her all morning.

"Do they all fight _and_ know magic?"

"Uh... I don't know,"

"Do you have Wizard communities like we do here?"

"No..."

"Why not? Isn't it hard to keep your magic from muggles?"

"Not really..."

"But what do you do when they find out?"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Who they are, I guess,"

"Oh. But what do you do when it's someone who shouldn't know?"

"Why should someone not know? Well, then we just block their memories. Eriol blocked my memories often enough before he passed Final Judgment on me back when I was Changing the Cards," Sakura shrugged.

"Cards?" Hermione pressed, intrigued. Sakura waved a hand.

"Never mind,"

"So why is Eriol your teacher? Isn't he the same age as you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Eriol is my teacher because he knows more than I do. And he's not my age, despite the fact we go to school together. He used an age pausing spell back when I was a kid so that he would be able to keep an eye on me as I grew up. He's the same age as my dad,"

"Which just makes him all the more freaky," Syaoran said, popping out of nowhere and scaring Hermione witless.

"He's not freaky, he's singular," Sakura admonished lightly.

"If he wasn't an honored ancestor..." Syaoran shook his fist.

"If he wasn't an honored ancestor then you'd have less of a problem with him," Sakura retorted. Hermione was lost. "I still don't understand why you don't like him. There can never be anything between us, and there never was. He's half of my Father for goodness sake!"

Syaoran blushed bright red and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Uh..." Hermione held up a hand. Sakura waved her aside.

"Sorry, it's a long and complicated story that has little to do with anything important," she shrugged it off, the look in her eyes effectively closing the matter.

"It's not that." Syaoran finally said. "He just gets on my nerves,"

"And he does it on purpose, you know that. He's like a cross between Yamazaki-kun and Kero that way. Just don't let him get to you and he'll leave you alone, trust me," she turned back to Hermione, "Did you have any more questions?"

"Uh, yeah. How can Eriol be half your father?"

"Ah, that," Sakura shushed Syaoran before he could say anything, "Split Reincarnation. It's complicated and I don't want to get into it. If you must, look it up in an encyclopedia or something," Hermione looked a little put out at the short answer but she did not dare press too hard.

"Sakura? Toya wants to speak with you," Yukito said, holding up his mirror. Sakura took the enchanted compact from him and smiled at her brother's scowling face.

"Hey Nii-chan!" She said brightly.

"Monster! What did you think you were doing just leaving the country like that?" he fumed.

"Hey! I told Dad where I was going and why. You obviously knew I was going somewhere if you gave this thing to Yuki," she defended hotly, her smiled turning to a glare quicker than lightning.

"If I hadn't been getting my magic back I wouldn't have even known that, you brat!"

"Is that my fault? I left you a note,"

"Where?"

"Uh..." Sakura paused to think, ignoring her bemused audience; "I think I left it on some of your textbooks,"

"My textbooks? Sakura, those are Yuki's books, not mine. He left them here when he came over to study," he growled. It sounded kind of funny coming from a compact mirror.

"Oh, opps! My bad!" Sakura giggled, "I didn't think to look,"

"Monster!" Toya growled. Yukito smothered a snicker behind his hand. He had found the note.

"I'm not a monster! Stop calling me that!"

"When you stop acting like a monster, then I'll stop calling you one!"

"If you weren't so weak..." she trailed off threateningly.

"If you weren't so tiny!" Toya shot back.

Syaoran snickered as well. Sakura shot him a glare.

"Is that the Brat?" Toya asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Syaoran-kun isn't a brat and what about him?"

"What's he doing with you? Why did he have to come?"

"It's none of your business Toya,"

"If he tries anything I'll kill him," promised the over protective older brother.

"If he tries anything I don't want I promise I'll put him through the wringer," Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"If he tries _anything_ I'll kill him,"

"You hurt Syaoran for some stupid reason and I'll never forgive you,"

"It's almost hard to believe that they'd give their lives for each other," commented Eriol, having heard some of the conversation between brother and sister.

"They only fight on two subjects now, you know: Toya calling Sakura 'Monster' and Syaoran being anywhere near Sakura," Yukito observed, looking thoughtful.

"Why do they fight about you?" Hermione asked. Syaoran shrugged. Yukito smiled.

"Toya's just being an older brother. He doesn't trust any boys around Sakura and Syaoran is closest to her and has been for years," he explained. Hermione nodded, frowning.

"He's just a jerk," Syaoran muttered, glowering.

"He's a brother with the semi-latent abilities of a Seer. Since he's never received training, like Sakura has, his abilities are only half awakened and vague," Eriol explained patiently, "He knows that you are important to Sakura-chan, my Dear Descendant, but he only has the strong feeling that you are going to take Sakura-chan away from him. He knows nothing of how or when so he tries to put it off,"

"Me? Take Sakura?" Syaoran blushed dark red. Sakura had not heard, she was still arguing with Toya.

"Indeed. Hasn't your mother and the council of Elders approved your asking for her?" Eriol asked, a small mischievous smile tugging at his lips.

"When did you hear that?" the Sorcerer demanded, eyes wide.

"Oh," Eriol waved it off, "I have my sources,"

"Well it's none of your business!"

"Of course it is, my Dear Descendent. Sakura-chan is my student, successor and my Half-Daughter,"

"Toya! If you keep going on like that I swear I'll find some way to get you pregnant!" Sakura yelled, a little red in the face and getting everyone's attention.

"What?" Toya yelped from his end of the mirror.

"Oh yes," Sakura hissed, looking positively vicious, "I found some interesting books in Eriol's library and in the Magic District of Hong Kong. And I'm sure if I ask Meilin can do some research if need be. Work that in with several prayers to Inari and presto, you and Yuki can have your own bouncing little baby,"

Yukito blushed.

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me."

"Sakura..." Eriol stared at her, eyes wide. What a terrible thing to threaten a man with.

"What?" she snapped.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? He's your brother after all,"

"If he wasn't my brother the I'd give him to Nakuru to play with,"

"Harsh," Syaoran muttered. On the mirror Toya's eyes were even wider and his face was whiter than paper.

"That's why I'm going easy on him," she nodded and turned back to the mirror, "So, deal?"

"We'll see," and Toya disconnected.

"Stubborn," Sakura sighed and smiled a little.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes, Syaoran?"

"You wouldn't really... would you?"

"We'll see how far he pushes me, but I doubt it. Bending nature that far would be complicated. Possible, since I have the power, but complicated," she smiled, "Don't worry about Toya. He most likely won't ever experience the joys of pregnancy," she smiled wryly and winked at Hermione.

"How would that even be possible?" Hermione asked, a little shocked.

"What? Male pregnancy? Well, first I'd have to find the right spell to turn the guy's insides to those of a woman's then with the little aid of Inari, the God of Fertility...step one, step two and presto! M-Preg here we come," Sakura snickered at all of her male friends who were inching themselves away form her. "Of course, I'd have to supply energy to keep the feminizing spelling place cause if that broke...you have a baby in a male body without a womb to carry it in," she shuddered.

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

"I think about a lot of weird things," Sakura admitted.


	3. Fated Engagement?

Chapter 3 

Fated Engagement?

Disclaimer: CLAMP started as _doujinshi_ artists...maybe there's hope for me writing my own stuff yet!

Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom listening to the quiet snores of Kero who was sleeping next to her ear on her pillow. She had had the vision again and it had left her skin crawling.

"Sakura?" whispered Syaoran. Sakura turned over, pulling the blankets tighter around her shoulders. She blinked bright green eyes up at the Chinese Sorcerer.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning. What are you doing awake?"

"How could you tell I was awake? You're sleeping two rooms away," Sakura sat up. Syaoran smiled softly.

"You snore, Sakura-chan,"

"You lie!" she gasped. Kero snorted in his sleep and the two teens froze. But the tiny Guardian did nothing more than roll over.

"But only quietly, don't worry. Besides, I couldn't sleep," he looked at her with worried eyes, "It is the visions? Do they trouble you that much?"

"They frighten me, Syaoran-kun. Something terrible is about to happen. Something evil, truly evil is coming this way. It doesn't bother me much during the day, but when I get tired..." she bit her lip, trying not to cry. Crying did not help anyone and did not accomplish anything.

"I'll be right beside you Sakura-chan, you know that. I might not be as powerful as you or Hiiragizawa but I'll do what I can," Syaoran promised fervently, holding her hand and staring intently into her eyes. Sakura's strong front cracked and the tears leaked down her face.

"Thank you, Syaoran," she whispered, leaning her forehead on his shoulder. He looped an arm around her waist, pulled her closer and just let her cry.

When the tears died down and so had the involuntary shivering Sakura pulled away, blushing at her boldness.

"I-I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. I didn't mean to just…" she stilled when he pulled her back to his side.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. How about we move out into the sitting room and talk," he suggested, also blushing as he remembered that he was sitting in Sakura's room on her bed and they were only in their pajamas. Sakura nodded and padded out ahead of him.

The sitting room of the suite they had been given was a cozy little place. The windows overlooked the lake and the overstuffed chairs and sofas were arranged neatly around the fireplace. Sakura dragged Syaoran to one of the sofas and rekindled the fire with a small push on the _Fiery_. She did not always have to use her staff, it just made things simpler and less draining by focusing her will. But it took time and she didn't want to wait before the sitting room was filled with warmth.

"What are the dreams about? What do you see that has you so worried?" Syaoran started hesitantly. It really was not his business and he did not want to seem nosey. Sakura frowned.

"It's not what I see that has me worried. They really haven't _shown_ me much of anything, just this castle, a boy with green eyes and an evil man with the most frightening red eyes,"

"Red eyes? What kind of weirdo has red eyes?"

Sakura nodded, "Don't ask me, they may be my visions but I can't tell you what they mean. But as I said, it's not what I see in the visions, it's what they make me feel. They make me feel like something we have never had to face before is about to surface," she shivered again.

"So we might just have a real fight on our hands?"

"I wish I was wrong. I wish I could be wrong," she sighed. "The aura didn't feel strong enough to give any of us trouble but...it was like..." she trailed off, trying to think of a suitable analogy.

"Like what?"

"Like sitting in a bathtub filled with maggots,"

They both shuddered.

"That's just gross," Syaoran muttered. "No wonder you can't sleep if that's what is waiting for you,"

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Sakura started nodding off, slowly leaning over until she was resting on Syaoran. Syaoran smiled and moved into a more comfortable position, allowing the little Magician to rest where she felt safe.

And that's how they were discovered in the morning: Syaoran lying sprawled on a sofa with Sakura draped comfortably on top. Luckily, it was not Kero or Nakuru who found them. Those two liked to sleep late. Yukito studied the two for a few minutes with a smile. Yue was pleased that his mistress had found someone to lean on and trust. Yukito was picturing the look Toya would have on his face if he found out what the 'Chinese Punk' was doing to his little sister, as innocent as it really was. Of course Yukito would never tell Toya about this adorable little scene. Yukito actually liked having the 'Chinese Punk' alive.

"Sakura, Li, you might want to wake up and move back into your own rooms," he said gently, shaking Syaoran's shoulder. The boy tightened his grip on Sakura and cracked open his amber eyes.

"What time is it?" he whispered. Sakura slept on. Not surprising considering how difficult it was to wake her.

"The sun's just rising," Yukito nodded to the windows. Syaoran grunted and slowly sat up, moving the sleeping Magician in his arms so he could carry her back to her own bed.

"At least she got a few hours sleep," he sighed.

"Oh? Has Sakura-chan been unable to sleep?" Yukito asked, worried. He had a job, two really if you counted his promise to Toya as well as his duty as Yue, to look after his mistress. If something was the matter he should know about it.

"Yeah, her visions are getting to her. She couldn't sleep well so we talked for a bit," he explained, standing and crossing over to the closed door of Sakura's room. Yukito kindly opened it for him so he would not jar her awake. Syaoran nodded his thanks with a slight smile. He gently tucked her back into her own bed, brushing her soft feathery hair out of her eyes before remembering he had an audience. He straightened and hurried out of the room with as much dignity as a retreat could offer.

"What is it about the visions that disturbs her so much?" Yukito asked, sitting down before the merrily burning fire.

"The violence in one of the auras she can feel," Syaoran sat as well and ran a hand through his hair, trying to gain some order. "Of all of her past visions she's never reacted this strongly to the malicious intent projected. She's scared and there's nothing I can do about it,"

Yukito looked at the boy with sympathy. It must be hard, he thought, to try to thrive in the shadow of such a great power such as Sakura. But… "Li, Sakura may be the worlds most powerful Magician. She may have surpassed the Great Clow Reed himself, but she is just a sixteen-year-old girl. She needs you more than she needs Kero or me. Toya will probably kill me for encouraging you two. But really, Sakura-chan needs you with her. She's just a pale shadow of herself when you aren't fighting by her side,"

Syaoran looked shocked. He knew that Sakura always wanted him with her when she fought but he had not been told the difference just his presence made on her.

"I just…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair again, "I just worry about her. She's got so much on her shoulders what with being able to see into the future like this. I thought I had it bad with mother breathing down my neck and the honor of the Li clan dictating my every move but Sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry about it. She doesn't," Yukito advised with all of the wisdom of a twenty-three-year-old despite the fact he has only really lived maybe seven or eight years.

The silence between them stretched until Kero fluttered in, yawning with all his might.

"Morning," he said around another yawn.

"Good morning Kero," Yukito smiled.

"Morning, Brat,"

Syaoran did not say anything.

"Is Sakura-chan still sleeping?" Yukito asked innocently. Kero nodded.

"Yeah. She looks so tired I don't even have the heart to try to get her up yet. She's been sleeping really bad lately," the little winged Guardian frowned. "I think it has something to do with the visions, but she hasn't told me anything,"

Syaoran felt a small swell of pride knowing that Sakura had not confided in Kero. She told the little Guardian everything. Well, almost everything it seemed.

"Good morning everyone," Eriol said as he breezed into the sitting room, looking far to awake.

"Where'd you find coffee?" Syaoran asked with a hint of sarcasm. Eriol smiled and placed a finger beside his nose.

"That, my Sweat Little Descendent, is a secret,"

Syaoran growled at the hated nickname and tossed a flaming sutra at him. The Magician dodged and put the paper out with a quick spot of water summoning.

"Now, now," He chided, "Getting violent so early in the morning?"

"Where's Nakuru and Spinel?" Yukito asked.

"Spinel is in the library and Nakuru likes to sleep in," Eriol explained, flopping with all elegance into an overstuffed chair.

"Why's Spinel in the library?" Syaoran asked, "Don't you have enough books at home to keep him happy?"

"Yes, but we're only going to be here for a short time and he wants to read as much as he can before we have to leave again," Eriol shrugged fluidly.

"Whatever,"

Sakura did not rise until it was almost lunchtime. Syaoran knew she liked to sleep, but she usually was awake around nine or ten if left to her own. As it was, it was almost noon before she stumbled out of her room, pulling a hairbrush through her hair and hiding a yawn behind her hand.

"Morning," she sunk down into another chair. She glanced around at the almost empty sitting room. "Where is everyone, Syaoran-kun?"

"Gone down for lunch," he grinned at her poleaxed expression.

"Lunch!" She cried, leaping to her feet, "You let me sleep that long?"

"You needed rest," he shrugged, "Come on, let's get something to eat,"

The Great Hall was filled with whispers. Who were these people? What were they doing at Hogwarts when there was a war going on?

Sakura toyed with her food absently. She could feel that familiar power again. It was much, much weaker than the auras she was used to but compared to the auras of the Witches and Wizards surrounding her it was powerful enough. A pair of green eyes haunted her and she wondered why the boy they had met the day before, Fred Sagitta, would want to hide his identity. She could not sense any malicious intent from him, but his actions puzzled her. Why would he want to hide from that girl in the halls?

"Sakura?"

And who was the person with the red eyes? She had not sensed anyone like him as of yet. She shuddered, hoping that she never would but knowing it was inevitable.

"Sakura?"

She sighed and poked at her food some more, still lost in her thoughts. What did the visions mean? They had not shown her anything specific, not that they usually did. Just the usual vague people and places, a landmark on a map was all it was. They called and she was haunted until she answered. Well, she answered and now they had better well leave her alone!

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped, her hand knocking over her cup, spilling water all over her plate.

"Good, I got your attention," Syaoran looked worried.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, mopping up the wet mess. No point in using the cards for something this small, "I was just thinking,"

"Well, Hermione-san has been trying to talk to you all lunch," he cocked his head towards the girl from the halls yesterday.

"Oh! Forgive me," Sakura blushed. Hermione accepted the apology.

"Miss Sakura, I've been told that you and your friends are here in Europe on research," she started, "What is it that you're researching?"

"Me? Me in particular or Me as in Me and My Friends?"

"You,"

"Well, I'm studying the differences between how magic is channeled here compared to how I was taught," she shrugged. It was the cover story that Eriol had had them all concoct: that they were each researching a different aspect of European Magics.

"How do you channel magic?" Hermione asked, leaning over the table a bit. Sakura shrugged.

"Through my staff," she said truthfully.

"Staff?"

"Yes,"

"Where do you keep it? Isn't a staff a bit big to carry around all the time?"

"No, I keep it here," she fished the key out of her shirt and held up the pendent for Hermione to see.

"You use a shrinking spell on it?"

"An shrinking spell?" Sakura looked confused, "No, this is its temporary form. Why would I want it shrink its full form? That would be a waste of power,"

"Waste of power? What do you mean?"

"Well, to summon my Staff of the Star I have to infuse it with my power and keep a steady flow through it. When it is in its temporary form it is self sustaining and doesn't need a constant supply of fresh power," she explained, dropping the pendent back into her shirt.

"If it takes so much power to use your staff then why do you have one?" asked a boy with bright red hair around a half-chewed roll. Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Because while it uses magic it doesn't use that much,"

"For you," Syaoran cut in. Sakura shrugged.

"What's that mean," the boy had finished chewing.

"That a ready supply of magic is not a problem for her," Syaoran boasted with a mischievous grin.

"Syaoran!" Sakura was blushing. Yep, that was the reaction he had wanted.

"What?" he asked innocently. Sakura turned away from him and favored Hermione with her attention.

"How do you channel magic here?" she asked. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"We use wands like these," she said.

"Oh! Can I see it?" Hermione passed it over. Sakura turned it in her hands, examining it closely.

"It's just a stick," Syaoran commented.

"No, not just a stick, see? It's got a core of magical material," Sakura pointed out.

"It's a stick with a tiny magical crutch," Syaoran amended. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Don't make fun of their magic, Syaoran-kun,"

"They thought your staff was silly, Besides, look at the thing. No wonder they can't wield Higher Magics, just look at the crude way it's put together. It's hardly even tuned to the girl," he sniffed. Hermione glared and snatched her wand back.

"Didn't your mother teach you tact?" Sakura snapped, annoyed.

"She tried,"

"Should I pick up where she left off?"

"You could try,"

"Watery could soak you every time I think you're out of line, you know,"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow, "Are you willing to try me?" Syaoran stared at her.

"Sakura-chan, you're not eating! How do you expect to be able to grow taller than your brother if you don't eat?" he changed the subject faster than lightning. Sakura blinked, her mind trying to compute his words. It clicked. She glared.

"Who told you about that?" she hissed.

"Not only do you snore," he whispered in her ear, "You also talk in your sleep,"

She started coughing, a blush burning its way across her face.

"I have to admit that you have a lot of growing to do if you want to beat Toya. He's got at least two heads on you,"

Sakura kicked him underneath the table. He winced in pain.

"You're sure violent this morning," he grunted, rubbing his leg. Sakura ignored him in favor of her very mangled lunch.

"Like you should talk. He still uses you as an arm rest," she shot back finally.

"Yeah, but he's twenty-three, I'm only sixteen. I've got some time," he smirked.

"I should write your sisters and ask them to visit," she said thoughtfully. Syaoran paled. "And I haven't seen your mother in a while. Do you think she'd like to visit Tomoeda once we've returned?"

"Sakura," he choked out.

"Yes Li?" She asked with false sweetness. He did not miss the fact she used his family name and not his given.

"I'll do anything,"

She grinned. "I know,"

"Sakura?" Yukito came up behind the little Magician, resting his hand on her should her get her attention.

"Yes Yuki?"

"If you need any help don't hesitate to call," he stared into her eyes, his eyes flashing light blue-violet reflecting Yue's influence.

"Don't worry," she smiled, putting on a carefree act, "If the corridors shift on me I'll be sure to call for help like a good little girl in the usual way,"

He smiled, understanding her meaning. She would not try to be a hero. Good. "Then I can tell your brother to stop pestering me about you. Since he got his magic back he's been even stronger than before. He's been calling me to check up,"

"I'd probably do the same thing," Sakura smiled.

"You know if he didn't have classes and work he'd be here with you. He really doesn't like the idea of you out of the country," Yukito said, sitting down beside her. Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You mean he doesn't like the idea of me out of the country and with Syaoran-kun?" she asked, amused. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind as much if Syaoran had stayed back in Japan, or when back home to China,"

"Well," Yukito grinned and conceded, "Yes. It is true he doesn't seem to like you Li-kun being together for any reason. Any ideas as to why?"

"Beats me. Probably left over from when I first met Sakura," Syaoran grouched.

Oh yes. The infamous 'First Meeting' of the two. Syaoran had demanded Sakura hand over the Clow Cards and when she refused he tried to take them by force. Of course when Toya spied the distressed aura of his baby sister he had to intervene. Toya and Syaoran had been shooting daggers at each other ever since. However, for reasons that Sakura had not yet grasped it had only gotten worse the closer she had gotten to the Chinese Sorcerer.

"I do not believe that that is the reason," Yukito mused, "He said something a while back when I asked him but that was right after he gave his magic to Yue so I don't know how accurate it really was. Then again intuition should not be underestimated,"

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Yukito smiled, stood and whispered between Sakura and Syaoran so only they could hear.

"He said that he felt like Li-kun was going to take something that was most precious to him away," and he calmly walked away, whistling a merry tune and leaving two bright red teens behind.

Hermione and the red-haired boy stared at them in awe.

"Blimey," said the boy, "What did he say to you?"


	4. Hit with a Heavenly Bug Zapper

**Chapter 4**

Hit with a Heavenly Bug Zapper

Disclaimer: Not mine. Wish it was, but it's not. So put those lawyers away!

Sakura listened to the lecture with half an ear as she absently petted Kero-chan. Her gaze drifted to the window. Their group had split up to attend the different classes that interested them but all it would take for Sakura to alert them to any approaching danger would be to flare her aura. And she had promised to do just that when she sensed the evil aura from her visions.

She had opted to go to the Divination class. Divination. What a laugh. This Professor could not tell the future from the reflection of a zit on her own nose. She kept her classroom filled with mind-clogging perfumes that put half the students to sleep. Obviously, she did not know the first thing about the art of Foretelling. Sakura was about to snap and take over the class for her, but that would be counterproductive.

"Miss Kinomoto, it is a pleasure to have you in my class," she said airily as she breezed by the table Sakura was sleeping…sitting at.

"Professor," Sakura nodded.

"Oh my," the Professor frowned, "You really should get more sleep,"

Strange, some useful advice actually escaped from her mouth.

"I would Professor but I have been troubled by visions of a most distressing sort," she said grandly, layering a bit or sarcasm on just to make the truth seem like a joke.

"The Inner Eye is a difficult friend to live with," the Professor nodded sagely. Sakura felt like gagging. Did the woman have any idea what it was like to see into the future? She did not think so.

"Oh yes, Professor, but it can be such a blessing at the same time. I mean, all I have to do is peek into the future to see what I should wear," Kero snorted, trying not to laugh. A couple other students snickered. She had said it all with such a straight face and with such earnest that Professor Trelawney had no clue she was being mocked.

A familiar, dreaded power crept into the edges of Sakura's senses. Sakura froze, her aura flaring up so much it actually blew the heavily perfumed air out of the room replacing it with a fresh breeze. "He's here," she muttered, standing. Kero-chan followed, a little surprised, flying behind her. "I have to find The Boy with Green Eyes," and she fled the tower classroom, leaving the shocked class and Professor behind.

"Sakura!" Nakuru ran into her in the hall, "Is he here?"

"I Feel him Nakuru-chan, he's coming," she said, not even pausing, "We have to find The Boy With Green Eyes, the one we met on the train,"

"But he had brown eyes, Sakura-chan,"

"He's the one," Sakura insisted.

"Sakura!"

"Eriol! Where's the boy we met on the train?"

"He's with…" Eriol paused, "He's with Yukito,"

"I hope Yuki brings him," she muttered.

Yuki did not bring him. So she sent him back to get the Green Eyed Boy at any and all costs. Thankfully, Yukito had more tact then to try any of the methods Sakura was envisioning and Fred came willingly.

"What's going on?" he asked as Sakura led the party out of the grand Enchanted Castle.

"Danger looms this way and Evil has reared its ugly head," Sakura said bluntly.

"What is she talking about?"

Sakura waited at the foot of the steps, her friends and Guardians fanning out behind her. She pulled Fred to stand beside her.

"Listen Boy, I don't know if you know why you're here but there is a nasty character coming our way. I have Foreseen and so it shall be, much as I hate to admit it," she grumped. "But I have also Foreseen that you, the Boy with Green Eyes, are the one to fight this Evil. My friends and I are here to support you in this. We cannot take the burden of the fight off of your shoulders but we can ease the heavy load and ensure that what should not happen doesn't,"

"What? How do you know this?"

"I have seen a boy with Green Eyes, you, in battle with a terrible man with Red Eyes. Everything I see comes true, whether I wish it or not," she explained vaguely, "Get ready, here he comes,"

Like a black cloaked plague an invading army of about twenty hooded men as well as ogres, giants, soul sucking Dementors and such ilk oozed out of the forest that surrounded the castle. Sakura's eyes widened as the malevolent auras batted against her senses.

"Voldemort," growled Fred.

"Out of my way boy," hissed the leader in a very snake-like manner.

"Over my dead body,"

Sakura shot a worried glance at her companions before she summoned her staff. Eriol did the same, his face set in a small, patronizing smile.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," he said cheerfully, "We'll just bind the army and let these two Wizards decide the fate of their World,"

"So you think you and your friends can hold off my army?" hissed the man.

Fred didn't even look back, "You guys had better get out of here. Voldemort is the reason I came back to Hogwarts but this isn't your fight,"

"It became my fight when I started having visions. Don't worry about us, these little monsters are nothing," Sakura stated. She raised her staff above her head and summoned her cards. _"Cards made by Clow, now Sakura Cards! Heed my call! Windy! Become a binding chain! Earthy! Aid Windy! Shield! Protect the school and all that reside within its walls! Erase! Relieve these monsters of their weapons!"_ The cards shot forward to do the bidding of their mistress. Windy immobilized the approaching army, Earthy softened the ground until they were trapped up to the waists and Erase swiftly danced through them, ignoring the spells cast at her, making every offending weapon vanished. Behind Sakura a glowing barrier formed, encompassing the whole castle.

Only the Red Eyed man was left free.

Sakura studied the snake-like man before her. Yes, it was the red-eyed man from her visions, for certain. There was something strange about his aura.

"Eriol, what am I seeing?" she asked, not turning her gaze from the man.

"He seems to have divided his soul into physical containers," Eriol answered. Sakura could hear the disgust. Obviously, it took some very dark magic to do something like that.

"I should bring his soul back to him, shouldn't I?" she asked with a tiny malicious smile.

"Feel free, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura lifted her staff to the heavens, a magical circle glowing at her feet, and cried, _"Lost pieces of the Dark Soul of the Dark Lord before Me! Return! Summoning!"_ the circle pulsed and the red-eyed man convulsed as the pieces of his soul suddenly returned.

"There, now you can fight him evenly," Sakura stepped back.

"Impressive, little girl," he sneered as best he could around his shock. Sakura glared.

"You disgust me," she spat, "Trying to attack a school full of _children_. That is pathetic. I have no Idea what you've done in the past but this is just sad,"

"You know not what you speak of, little girl,"

"Sakura?" Eriol.

"Hm?"

"Let them begin. The sooner they finish this silly war the sooner you can go home and calm your brother down,"

Huh? Oh. She could hear Yukito's mirror chiming.

"Right. Well, get on with it you two, Eriol's right. I have to get back to Japan to prove to my brother that I haven't eloped,"

Both Voldemort and Fred stared at her. She started tapping her foot.

"Well? Do your Wizard thingy,"

"Sakura," said Syaoran, "If this is the maggot guy you should just let them fight. You're distracting them,"

"Oh. Sorry,"

They were still staring at her.

"Oh just get on with it!" she snapped, "What? Did you come all this way just to stand at the steps?"

It took the two Wizards a few seconds to collect themselves but when they did they squared off as they should and the duel was begun. Sakura was mildly impressed with the creativity the Wizards used to manipulate their meager amount of power. Eriol had been right, they were just a little ingenious.

Sakura ignored the commotion going on behind her. Students and Professors were clamoring to both watch and flee, some were even trying to get past _The Shield_. She let Syaoran and Eriol deal with them. Kero and Yue, both long since transformed, stood by their Mistress's side ready to leap into action if the events turned on them.

Fred was holding his own against the Dark Wizard, matching him spell for spell. Sakura rolled her eyes at all the bright lights the spell made, thinking them highly unnecessary.

"How are you holding up?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure? You've been holding up three cards for a while now," he pressed. Sakura smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me. I want you to help the Green Eyed Boy if things start to look like he's loosing. I don't know much about Wizards but I can't stand the thought of that evil man winning. I'll use _The Watery _to give you a boost," Syaoran nodded, promising.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," he drew his sword and a few sutras, preparing to jump in at any moment.

"But only if he looks like he's truly going to lose, my Dear Descendant," Eriol warned. Syaoran shot him a glare but otherwise ignored him.

The fight continued with fervor. Fred looked like he was loosing ground. When he dodged a particularly nasty feeling spell he landed wrong and fell on his side. Voldemort grinned evilly, raised his wand and started the Killing Curse.

"Avada Kedav-" Voldemort was suddenly very wet.

"_GOD OF THUNDER!"_

Lightning raced down from the clear sky and zapped the Dark Lord, burning him to a crisp.

Silence reigned in the school behind them and in the trapped army before them. Fred stared at the pile of ashes blowing away in a breeze that had been his opponent then turned his shocked gaze to the group of Asian Magickers behind him. Syaoran lowered his sword and put the rest of his sutras back where they came from.

"Divine intervention, anyone?" he quipped.

"Wow, Syaoran-kun," Nakuru whistled, "You have gotten stronger,"

"Young Lady," Sakura turned to see Professor McGonagall standing at the edge of _The Shield_, "Can you release the barrier? We must take care of these criminals,"

"All of them? Or just the men in cloaks because these monsters are really grating on my nerves with all the negative energy they're projecting," Sakura asked, recalling _The Shield _and tucking the card back inside a pocket. "It's that maggot feeling, but just, _just_, a little less so,"

Syaoran started laughing.

"The men in cloaks are the Deatheaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-not-be…the man you just fried," said Hermione from behind Professor McGonagall.

"So I can get rid of all the others?" Sakura asked. When she received only puzzled stares she turned to Eriol. "Well? Your opinion?"

"Take them out, Sakura-chan," Syaoran encouraged. Eriol nodded.

"By all means. When we return I will find you some books so you can read up on the origins of those monsters. They will do the world no harm in being Erased,"

"Alright then," Sakura raised her staff again_, "Erase! Get rid of those monsters! But leave the humans. They need to answer to the proper authorities,"_ Erase again danced through the army, this time making the Trolls, Ogres and Dementors vanish without a trace. _"Earthy! Fill in the holes where the monsters once stood!"_

"Now what to do with these characters," mused Kero in his True Form.

"Eriol could seal their Magics, weak as they are," Nakuru suggested.

"You can do that?" asked Professor McGonagall. Eriol nodded.

"As long as they are weaker than I, which they all are. Would that course of action be acceptable?"

"Very. Considering how they have abused their gifts," she said, her mouth set in a grim line. Eriol nodded and raised his own staff.

"_Powers gifted you by the Gods Themselves be returned from the source from whence they came. Let all those who stand before me return to the Natural State of Humanity and their Powers be SEALED"_ He struck the ground with his staff and a shockwave echoed along the surface. The trapped Deatheaters all glowed a soft blue before collapsing unconscious. "There, that takes care of that," He smiled brightly. Sakura giggled.

"Eriol! You have got to teach me that one!" She exclaimed, hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"After I teach you the counter spell to return the Powers," Eriol bargained. Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"It's a deal!" She pumped her fist and hugged Syaoran. Syaoran, of course, blushed and when Sakura realized what she had done she did the same. She jumped back and mumbled an apology, too embarrassed to look him in the face.

Of course, Nakuru had to tease Sakura and Kero growled at Syaoran. Why? Because that is what they do. Syaoran glared but refrained from saying anything.

"What's going to happen now?" Yukito asked when Yue returned control to him.

"We shall stay one night. If Sakura has no more visions then we shall depart in the morning," Eriol declared then turned to Professor McGonagall, "If that is all right with you, Headmistress,"

Professor McGonagall just nodded.

"Wonderful," Sakura clapped her hands, "Yuki? Can I borrow that mirror? I want to call Nii-chan and tell him to stop worrying,"

Yukito fished the small compact mirror out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura. Sakura flipped it open and waited until Toya's face appeared.

"Nii-chan!"

"Monster! What was going on?" Toya growled. He looked like he had been dragged by his heels though the countryside by a pack of wild horses.

"Relax, Nii-chan. I'm not a monster and we were just finishing up what we came all this way to do,"

"And what was that?"

"Destroy an evil and supposedly all-powerful Wizard. Really, he wasn't all the much. I drenched him with _The Watery_ and Syaoran-kun hit him with the _God of Thunder._ Burned him to a pile of ashes. Something like a Heavenly Bug Zapper," she giggled a little.

"Great," Toya sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying to calm his frazzled nerves. "Now you two can go into business," he said sarcastically.

"Very funny. But honestly, I don't know what all these people were worried about, it's not like he was powerful or anything,"

"That must be true if the Brat could beat him,"

"Nii-chan! Syaoran-kun is NOT a brat. He's a very powerful Sorcerer and soon to be head of the Li clan," Sakura defended.

"He's a brat and always will be as far as I'm concerned," Toya shot back.

"Oh!" She growled and clenched her fists, her grip tightening on the compact.

"Ooo! Monster Rage," Toya teased.

"I have been working on the pregnancy spell, Nii-chan," she said sweetly. Toya shut up. "So, unless something unplanned happens I should be back home in a couple of days, plane schedules willing,"

"Why do you even bother with planes?" he asked, "Didn't Hiiragizawa teach you a teleportation spell a while back?"

"Yes, he did. But we took a plane here so we might as well leave on a plane. If we didn't there would be a discrepancy in the paper trail and that would just get complicated later on,"

"Whatever,"

"How are classes?"

"Boring. But I found some interesting book on magic in Dad's library,"

"Toya? Don't tell me you've been trying anything from them?"

"No way! What do you think I am? Stupid?" he defended himself, "I've seen you get trapped in a spell often enough to know that I need someone else around when practicing,"

"Good," she sighed, relieved, "I don't want to come home and find magically drained and dead Nii-chan,"

"Dad says to say 'Hi' just so you know,"

"Oh? Give him a hug from me and tell him I'll be home soon,"

"Whatever. Just stay away from the Brat," and Toya disconnected before Sakura could yell at him.

"Toya! Get BACK here!" She screamed at the blank mirror. Nothing happened. "Stupid Nii-chan,"

"Sakura-chan?" Eriol touched her elbow to get her attention.

"Hm?" she asked, turning to her mentor.

"We should be going soon,"

"Hm? Oh, right. When do you want to leave?"

"Well, we can stay at my townhouse until we make a flight back to Japan,"

"The sooner, the better," Syaoran put in, "hanging around these Wizards is getting on my nerves,"

"Very well then," Eriol turned from their group to face the Professors and students, "We thank you for your hospitality. We shall return if Sakura-chan has another vision but until then we wish you the best of fortune,"

Sakura magically collected all of their belongings and transported them to rest behind her, "How do you want to leave? On that train we came on?"

"I think you should practice your group teleportation, don't you?" Eriol smiled. Sakura nodded and pulled out her key.

"I'll probably need my staff for this, won't I?"

"Only if you feel you need the boost in control,"

Sakura nodded and tossed the key upwards, _"Key that hides the Forces of Darkness! By the Sacred Covenant! I, Sakura, Command you! Release!"_ The Star Staff formed in her waiting hand and she set it purposefully before her, the end resting lightly on the ground. A glowing magical circle spread from where she rested the staff to encompassing the earth where her companions stood. "We thank you for your hospitality, Professor McGonagall," she bowed, ignoring the winds that wound around her, whipping at her hair and cloths. "I pray that I never have to return here on business again. _Oh Gods of the Heavens above and below! By the Power of the Star! Do My Will! Transport!"_

And they vanished.

"But...but you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds!" protested Hermione.

"Everyone inside!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the babble of student voices.

"Wonder who they really were," muttered Fred as he picked himself up from where he had been resting. "They took out Voldemort without even batting an eye and then called him weak,"

"Mr. Potter," said Professor McGonagall coming up beside him, "to people like them there is no Wizard or Witch in the world that could be anything more than a nuisance, as they were not Wizards or Witches themselves,"

"What were they then?" asked Harry. Professor McGonagall had known who he was the whole time.

"The Chinese boy was a powerful Sorcerer, the Japanese boy a Magician of great power. The girl was the most powerful Magician this world has seen in all of known history and the others were Guardians, Creatures of Magic. All are more powerful then this entire school put together and multiplied. They came here because Sakura had Foreseen your battle," she explained, guiding him indoor, "Now, I think you have some friends you owe an explanation to,"

Sakura smiled as Eriol dropped her off at her home and waved goodbye as he drove off. The whole adventure had been quite interesting for the young Magician. She had traveled, seen parts of Britain, learned about Wizards and had thwarted the evil plot of an even eviler mastermind. All was good. Now for the hard part...

She stepped back as the door was thrust open revealing Toya.

"Where is he?"

Yep, it was good to be home.

AN:

Yeah, I know. You don't need to say. Fred was Harry? Terrible plot device, but it made sense to me. Anyone else? And please no flames! Constructive criticism is welcome if you have something to offer, complements too! I live, thrive! Off complements on my work. Which is probably why I'm wasting away to nothing... alas ;)

Read and Review!

8


End file.
